


The Chosen One

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Kink, Non Consensual, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - my first real foray into drabbles.  Started as a writing exercise, but I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_scarletladyy"></span><a href="http://scarletladyy.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://scarletladyy.livejournal.com/"><b>scarletladyy</b></a> – “Harry/Narcissa – dark!Harry in control”<br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletladyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

****  
The black haired man stood over her, radiating menace and power. His green eyes narrowed as he wrapped the chain attached to her collar around his hand. Narcissa crawled desperately behind him as he half-dragged her across the room.

He threw himself into a large chair and flicked his wand lazily. The chain wound itself around a leg of the chair and locked. She remained sprawled on the floor, trembling.

 _Please_ , she thought, _let it be quick this time. Please…_

He flicked his wand again, Conjuring a tumbler of Firewhisky before stretching out, legs splayed, swirling the liquid in his glass contemplatively. He took hold of the chain once more and yanked harshly.

“Up,” he snarled. Narcissa struggled to her knees. He tugged her forward until she was between his legs, her shoulders brushing his thighs. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor. He chuckled.

“Good girl,” he said softly, tracing a finger along her jaw. “Learned your lesson? No more Crucios needed?” She remained silent, repressing a shudder. He opened his robes and sat back. As Narcissa leaned forward obediently, her lips parting, he smiled and closed his eyes.

“You should be grateful to serve _the Chosen One_.”  



End file.
